Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more specifically, to a keyboard module and an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Consumer electronic devices, such as Ultrabooks, or bluetooth keyboards adapted for tablet computers, are developed to be light and thin. However, keys of a thin-type keyboard have disadvantages such as hard pressing and weak feedback feelings.